Against All Odds, Our Eternal Love Story
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the sole heir to the Kuroko Trading Company, is forced to marry a Woman from England Royal Family. But of course, Akashi won't let that happen. AkaKuro, Forced Marriage AU, Yandere AU. Rated M because there's killing action.


**Theme :Yandere AU**

**Kuroko :The only son of the Kuroko Family. His father is the CEO of Kuroko Trading Company and he is the only heir to their family's company. 24 years old.**

**Akashi :Manager and scion of the Akashi Corporation, already worked there for almost three year. 24 years old.**

**Warning :OOC-ness, usage of dangerous thing, blood.****Unbeta'ed, so beware for grammar mistakes and typos**

**Both Akashi and Kuroko is Yandere here, a little gore in the end. Both of them became like this because they're cannot be free when they're young. Being forced to do many thing by their parents. And because both of them were alike, they could understand each other.**

**I put the concept of 'mine' in here to Akashi and Kuroko. They cannot be free, but they're actually could have whatever they want aside from toys and 'friend'. And they don't know any GoM too, so no mention of them.**

**I'm sorry if the concept of yandere I know is wrong, but I think this is quite close to the real meaning. Yandere meant that do anything for beloved one right? Including prisioning a person in bedroom and so on? (Reference of Toma from Amnesia)**

* * *

><p><em>~Against All Odds, Our Eternal Love Story~<em>

"We can't be together Akashi-kun. We don't belong to."

"Who is the person that made that kind of rule?"

Kuroko was silent for a few minutes. Pondering on how he should answer the red-haired man's question. "It's not a rule. It's the natural law. It's a common sense."

"Common sense?" Akashi asked. Tearing his eyes away from his laptop. "Since the when the words 'common sense' could be applied to us?"

Another deafening silence.

Kuroko fiddled with his vanilla milkshake's straw. "The society won't look well on us." Kuroko said before sipping his drink.

"Why do you care about the society point of view?" Akashi asked, bewildred. "In the first place, it's weird for you to doubt our place in the society. Did something happened?" With Akashi's question, Kuroko flinched. "I'm right." He stated after seeing Kuroko's reaction.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Tell me, Tetsuya. What happened? Did someone told you to stop going out with me?" Akashi tried guessing.

"No... It's not something like that." Kuroko denied, then lowered his head. "I just don't want you to hurt. I'm afraid that by going out with me will make you vulnerable. Because I know, that my mother could do that to you."

"Your mother?"

"She decided my fiancee two days ago, and then she said that I have to marry her... In three months time. She won't hear anything I said about that topic. I decide, you follow. That's what mother said to me." And with Kuroko's words, Akashi completely stopped his hands from typing another word. He closed his laptop, then put it aside. For the first time since it's served, he sipped his tea.

"Who is this fiancee?" Akashi asked dangerously.

"She's a foreigner. One of the England Royal Families. Her name is... Evangeline Rozanna." Kuroko said softly.

Akashi was silent for a few moments. Eyeing Kuroko's feature. His hands interwined together as his feet shifted uncomfortably. His eyes look very much scared, yet there are some kind of resolution could be seen. "Do you want to marry her?" Akashi asked, just to test his resoulution.

"You already knew the answer, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he straightened his back. Light blue eyes met another pair with heterochromatic color. "I love you and only you, Akashi-kun. I have no desire whatsoever to marry her or anyone in that matter."

"Good answer." Akashi said as he stood up and walked to Kuroko's side.

"It's what I had promised after all." Kuroko said as he smiled.

"It's also what I promised to you too." Akashi said while cupping Kuroko's cheeks. His eyes softened as he continued. "I love you and will always love you. You're the only person who received my greatest affection and you're the only person I want to love until I die."

Kuroko's smile brightened as Akashi's hands began stroking his cheeks. "So cheesy." Kuroko commented. "Your words is like a marriage proposal everytime you said it, Akashi-kun."

"But I said no lie. I'm just stating the truth."

"Of course, Akashi-kun. I also had said no lie when I said I love you. And you know I will always love you." Kuroko said as he hold the hands in his cheeks. "It's not like I minded even if you proposed to me."

"We considered ourself as a married couple after all..." Akashi said before pulling Kuroko for kiss. Akashi licked Kuroko's lips, asking for a permission. Kuroko then opened his mouth and Akashi's tongue hastily entered, interwining their tongue together before starting a battle for dominance until both of them were out of breath.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said, breathless.

"I want all of you, Tetsuya."

"Do what you want. I don't want to stop you, Akashi-kun. Not now, not ever."

**Xx-xX**

Kuroko's movement woke Akashi up from his slumber. Looking at his side, he found his lover sleeping, wriggling closer to Akashi. He brushed the falling locks of Kuroko's hair before getting up.

Akashi went to the bathroom and showered. Done, he put his boxer and pants on. Leaving him shirtless with only a towel hunged in his neck. He walked to his work desk and opened his laptop and searched the background of Kuroko's not going to happen soon-to-be wife.

After thirty minutes of searching, Akashi sighed. Sure, he found many articles about her. But it only consisted of menial things that really not important. Not satisfied, he called his secretary.

"_Yes. What is it, Akashi-sama?_" The person from another line asked.

"Search any information regarding Evangeline Rozanna. You know what kind of information I want. E-mail it to me in thirty minutes." Akashi commanded.

"_England, right? May I have your permission to access the England Government computer?_"

"Use any means necessary. I want every detail about her."

"_I understand._" The person from another line said before Akashi cutted off the line. He leaned his back, before his sharp ears caught some kind of rustling noise. Knowing that could only meant Kuroko, since no one's in the house except for the two of them, Akashi walked to the bedroom and found a miserable sight.

"Tetsuya what happened?" Akashi asked as he rushed to Kuroko's side. Right after Akashi sat beside Kuroko, Kuroko hugged him. Kuroko was crying, and Akashi could felt it wetting his shoulder. His whole body trembled and his hands were curled, a sign that Kuroko was holding his cries.

"Hush... Tetsuya it's alright. What happened? Tell me." Akashi said as he hug back. His lips kissed the side of Kuroko's hair.

"A... Akashi-kun... It might b... be too late n... now." Kuroko stuttered, doing his best not to choke.

"What is it that too late?"

"I... I... Have t... to..." Kuroko said, not managing to form a complete sentences.

"Shhh... It's alright. Trust me." Akashi reassured.

Kuroko then took a deep breath, before exhaling. "I have to go to... England in four hours, and I'm not allowed to comeback until I and Rozanna-sama could make a child."

"What!? When and where did you hear that?"

"Earlier, when I was still asleep, my phone rang so I went to take it from my clothes. It was mother, so I immediately picked it up." Kuroko started. "Right after I picked up, she started saying on how I should go to England to meet this... Rozanna-sama."

"And then?" Akashi asked. Urgency was laced in his.

"Then... I resisted. Using every reason that came to my mind. But she's keep on saying that I should go to England right away. And that she knew I'm at your place. And she said she doesn't want to bother the heir of Akashi Corporation so she say that she will be waiting for me at the airport in four hours."

"A tracking device..." Akashi mumbled. "Get ready Tetsuya. We will do some outing." He said, receiving no protest from the lithe male in his arms.

**Xx-xX**

"Here, Tetsuya." Akashi said while giving Kuroko a red with white ribbon.

"What is this?" Kuroko asked as he opened the box. "A ring? No... A necklace?"

"Hold to it."

"What... does this mean?"

"Now, hear my plan Tetsuya. I cannot fight agains your mother. Not now. But this is what I'm absolutely certain of." Akashi said as he held Kuroko's hand. "I will come back, to your side. I will do anything and everything to keep you always by my side. I promise. And in return, will you do anything to keep me by your side?"

"I don't want to leave you, Akashi-kun... Please... There should be a way..."

"Answer my question, Tetsuya. I also don't want to leave you."

"Of course I will do anything, everything to keep you by my side. Even if I have to swim in the sea of flame or kill someone to keep you. I love you too much that I can't even think of a life without you."

"Then trust me, and I will trust your words. Did I ever broke my promise?" Akashi asked.

"No... But,"

"No buts, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko and planted a chaste kiss at his lips. "You will know if the time is near. I will give a sign, not directly but I'm sure that you can understand. If I contact you directly, that would place a suspicion, and I cannot have that."

"Okay. I believe you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he hugged Akashi, who returned it tighter. "I still have two hours before the designated time. Can we... have our last date?"

"It's not going to be the last." Akashi reassured. "But it's going to be a while before we could do another date. Very well, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine. As long as there are vanilla milkshake."

"Vanilla milkshake? Tetsuya... You said you wanted to go on a date with me. Are you going to cheat on me and date those vanilla milkshake instead?" Akashi asked teasingly.

"My love for you is one thousand times more than my love for vanilla milkshake. There's no way I would cheat on you, Akashi-kun."

"I don't believe you."

"Then, how about a promise?" Kuroko asked as he pulled Akashi's pinky finger to interwine it with his. "As long as I'm not with you, I won't drink any vanilla milkshake."

"If I didn't come back to you?"

"What are you saying, Akashi-kun? You contradicting yourself! You just promised that you will come back to me and stay by my side right?"

"Ahahaha... Yes, of course. Now, let's go before the time's up."

**Xx-xX**

"Ah, there you are. The flight will depart in fifteen minutes. Let's board the jet now." Kuroko's mother said after Kuroko stood in front of her.

"Yes. Of course mother." Kuroko said monotonously. "But please let me say goodbye first, even if it's only to Akashi-kun."

"Hurry up. We don't have all the time in the world." Her tone is commanding and full of authority, making Kuroko cringed hearing her voice. Kuroko turned around and walked a few step.

"Akashi-kun, see you later." Kuroko said as he bowed. "Thank you for all you have done to me."

"It's nothing, really. See you soon, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he tapped Kuroko's shoulder. Both of them then hugged, of course in a friendly term.

"I'll die without you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered.

"Don't you dare, Tetsuya. I'll never forgive you if you do."

"Seijuurou-kun, thank you for taking care of Tetsuya. Please do come to his marriage in three month. I will send you and your father the invitation." Kuroko's mother said.

"Yes. Thank you." He said, smiling his usual business smile.

"Tetsuya, it's time. Let's go." She said.

"Yes, mother." Kuroko said as he let Akashi go reluctantly.

Kuroko's mother then started walking away, with Kuroko not too far behind her. At one point though, Kuroko stopped and turned around, facing Akashi who's quite far. Kuroko then mouthed something, and after he saw that Akashi's reply, Kuroko smiled meekly and then continue following his mother.

_"__I love you..."_

_"__I love you too, Tetsuya."_

**Xx-xX**

After arrived at England, both of them were immediately greeted by six escorts. Without further ado, Kuroko and his mother was escorted to the front gate of the airport and a black limousine was waiting for them.

Boarding them, Kuroko had a inkling that he would soon met his soon-to-be-wife. Not long, they arrived at a huge mansion with classic romanian architecture. Even when Kuroko called it a mansion, it looked more like a castle.

"This is Rozanna-sama's private mansion. Be sure to watch your attitude here." Kuroko's mother said. "Though I know you won't speak much, so I don't have to worry about your attitude." She added.

"Yes, mother." Kuroko said monotonously. His eyes has lost all light, like it were dead. Making his usual emotionless poker face looked scary.

Right after they went inside the mansion, Kuroko's mother was greeted by a woman with a hug. Both of them chatted in English for a while before the unknown woman turned to Kuroko.

"Nice to meet you." Kuroko said in English while bowing. His English was full of accent, too used on speaking Japanesse.

The unknown woman is the mother of Evangeline Rozanna, as Kuroko has expected. She then ushered Kuroko and his mother to the living room, where another woman had waited for them.

She was young, one or two years older than Kuroko. She had a long waist-length trimmed blonde hair. Her eyes's the shade of hazel brown with honey yellow. She had a fair skin with long legs and manicured nails. A smile found it's way to her face as soon as she heard the door being opened.

"Mother." She said before approaching her mother, walking ever so slowly and gracefully. A perfect lady model.

"Eva, this is Mrs. Kuroko and this one is your fiancee, Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Evangeline Rozanna." She said while shaking Kuroko's mother's hand. "And you too, Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." She said as she released Kuroko's mother hand and turned to shake Kuroko's.

"Pleasure is all mine." Kuroko said as he supress the urge to bow. His mother had said that he cannot bow to anyone here, for bowing signing that they're superior. But right now, the Rozanna and the Kuroko are an equal.

The four of them chatted in the living room, with the two women from Rozanna side did most of the talking. Kuroko was silent, just looking at the window with a distant eyes. Aside from the fact that he doesn't do well with his English, he can't felt comfortable.

_'__Not without Akashi-kun by my side.'_

**Xx-xX**

It almost been three months since Akashi's last contact with Kuroko. And that contact was when they're at the airport. It has been three month since last drank vanilla milkshake. It has been three months since he arrived at England.

And that's partly because Kuroko, in a sense, was prisioned. He could went out, with a condition that at least four bodyguards was there to accompany him or when he and Evangeline had a date. Rather than went out, but can't be free, he chose to stayed insiode, busying himself with many books selection from the mansion's library.

_'__And I could be free when Akashi-kun has come for me.'_

**Xx-xX**

The day of Kuroko's legal marriage (Because he has done the illegal marriage with Akashi. At least that's what he thought though no official proposal and mostly self proclaimed) came closer. Each day, Kuroko waited for contact from Akashi, though it hasn't came. Just holding at the ring necklace every day, keeping it always by his side as his good luck charm, and a symbol of Akashi's promise.

_'__Akashi-kun, where are you? I miss you...'_

**Xx-xX**

One day, a week before Kuroko and Evangeline's wedding, the mansion was already full of men and women who was in charge with the wedding decoration. In the morning until afternoon were always busy and noisy, but in the night, that's a different story altogether.

The night is very quiet and calm. The bright moon illumminated the darkness of the night and gave a subtle touch of elegancy to it's surrounding. Even the white cloths thrown all over the garden for the wedding could look very beautiful.

Why white cloths? Because white reminded him of vanilla milkshake and vanilla milkshake reminded him of the promise he made with one Akashi Seijuurou regarding vanilla milkshake. Everytime he came here, he would reminiscence his memories with Akashi. Kuroko longed for Akashi's touch. Three month without Akashi to touch and pamper him made him lonely.

"Yes... It-" Kuroko heard a faint voice of someone talking. Curious, Kuroko followed the voice. Every steps he took, the voice became clearer, until Kuroko reached a secluded room near the garden. Now, Kuroko was sure the voice was Evangeline's and her mother's. He latched his ears to the door, so that he could heard their conversation more clearly.

"I met him when I and Tetsuya had our date. When I went to the ladies's room, I saw him nearby. Since he's quite popular in the business world, I recognize his face right away. Well, aside from that, he is charming so I deliberately stood next to him and started our talk about the weather." Evangeline's voice reached Kuroko's ears.

"We talked quite long, and I'm almost sure that he had fallen for me, except for the fact that he mumbled something about his birthday along with 'the anniversary'. I don't know what anniversary it is, but there, he introduced himself as Akashi Seijuurou. Lucky-" Evangeline's voice fell on Kuroko's deaf ear.

_'__Akashi... Seijuurou?'_

_'__Akashi-kun has came!'_

_'__He met Evangeline-san?'_

_'__Is he cheating on me?'_

_'__No... that can't be. He won't do something like that to me.'_

_'__He love me and I love him.'_

_'__And he said anniversary? Our anniversary is on the same day as his birthday, December 20.'_

_'__Is that the hint? Our anniversary?'_

_'__This is surely one of his plan.'_

_'__After all, none get uncalculated by my Akashi Seijuurou.'_

Kuroko returned to his senses again, and heard Evangeline's voice still talking.

"Ah, yeah, Tetsuya... I got bored of him. He's too emotionless! I wouldn't even surprsed if he suddenly said that he's a robot. Mother, just look at his eyes! They're so dead that it gave me chills everytime I look at them! We can just get rid of him after we could have his family's moneys, and started our plan regarding Akashi Seijuurou!"

"Hmm... I understand. We could just trick his mother. She's just looking for fame and status after all..." This time, it's Evangeline's mother's voice.

"And better be hurry. I don't want to see that emotionless creepy guy anymore." Evangeline said again. Not even minding the obvious insult Evangeline has thrown, Kuroko walked away with many thought regarding one Akashi Seijuurou.

_'__And that mindless woman who think that she could take my Akashi-kun away from me.'_

**Xx-xX**

In two days, Kuroko and Evangeline's marriage will comence, and one day before it was Akashi's birthday. To confirm his suspicion about Evangeline's motive on marrying him, Kuroko deliberately approached her in the night. But right now, what occupying Kuroko's mind was a certain woman's demeanor that changed 360 degree from her polite character beside him that openly insulted him and talking how great Akashi Seijuurou is.

"Ah, Tetsuya, I heard that you're close with Akashi Seijuurou. Do you know anything about him?" She asked.

"Everything that you don't know about him, Evangeline-san." Kuroko bluntly said.

"Hmmm... I wonder why did someone as great as Seijuurou want to befriend an emotionless person like you, Tetsuya."

"I'm not against you for insulting me, but please don't call Akashi-kun with his first name. He doesn't like someone he barely know call him by his first name."

"Ahh... I'm sure it's going to be alright. After all, Seijuurou will be my lover soon." She said openly, not seeing the obvious killer intent from the teal haired male.

"No intention to hide your intention now I see. I actually did not mind if you were to ridicule, mock or insult me, but if the conversation's regarding Akashi-kun, that would be a totally different matter."

"So? It's not like you can do anything to me."

"I can't, but I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"I'm not dumb enough to tell you who is it, but you just have to know that he won't stay calm after you has insulted me. I'm speaking from experience here. He love me too much that he became overprotective when it's concerning me." Kuroko monotonously said.

"He? You're homosexual?"

"You just realized?"

"Disgusting! You and your lover's so disgusting!" She shouted, and Kuroko's eyes twitched. His fingers curled as he fisted the couch he's sitting in.

"Like planning to marry me for my family's riches is not disgusting!" Kuroko shouted. Kuroko was clearly mad if the way he raised his voice's not convicing. His whole body trembled and his clutch were tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"You... How did you..."

"A week ago at the secluded room near the garden! I heard you and your mother talking about it!"

"W... What now? You cannot cancel it! You're too late!"

"I have no intention to cancel it, when I already thought of a better plan." Kuroko said lowly, almost like a whisper.

"Plan?"

"Because you know, I already told him I will do anything to keep him always by my side. Including killing anyone who stand in our relationship's way." Kuroko said as he brought out a knive from his pocket.

"Y... You're planning to kill me?"

"Hey, Evangeline-san... As long as you don't touch or even talk about my Akashi-kun, I wouldn't do this, you know. It's all because of you who thought that you can have my Akashi-kun."

"Your Akashi-kun? Your lover is Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Yes, now, this is for thinking about Akashi-kun and ways to trick him like me." Kuroko said as he walked closer to Evangeline. She took a step back, and Kuroko took a step forward, and it keep on, until her back hitted the wall behind her. Kuroko immediately stabbed her stomach, and she screamed in pain, while Kuroko just look blankly at her figure that started losing strength. Blood started smearing around the area he stabbed.

"T... Tetsuya..." She called helplessly. "I'm sorry... Please help me."

"Tetsuya." This time a firm deep voice of a man reached Kuroko's ears. He immediatly looked towards the door and found Akashi walked inside, and Kuroko's eyes litted and he ran, to hug Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, I missed you so much!" Kuroko said as he hugged the other.

"I miss you too, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he hugged back. Both of them stayed that way until Kuroko realized that he's staining Akashi's dress shirt with his bloodied hands.

"Ah... I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I dirtied your dress shirt." Kuroko apologized as he broke the hug, looking at his red-stained hands.

"I don't mind." Akashi said as he looked at the woman in the floor. Blood gushing out from her stomach.

"S... Seijuurou..." She mummbled.

"I don't like someone I don't know called me by my first name. Didn't Tetsuya told you that?"

"I told her, but she wouldn't listen." Kuroko said in defend.

"And don't call Tetsuya by his first name. Aside from his parents, the only one allowed to call him like that is only me." Akashi said. "Not that you could speak his name anymore. I already knew all of your plan and background, Evangeline Rozanna."

"Her plan?"

"There are several men before you that has been tricked by her. Her family, the Rozanna is a fallen noble because her father tried to assasinate the king. So, she and her mother are tricking many rich men to keep their wealth." Akashi explained.

"I see..." Kuroko said. "Akashi-kun, I'm not sorry for her condition. It's all because she's talking on how you will become her lover."

"And I'm not sorry either, my Tetsuya. I love it when you're possessive about me." Akashi said as he place a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips. "Here, give me your knife." Akashi said, and Kuroko gave him the said item. Akashi walked towards Evangeline on the floor, and without hesitation, he stabbed her heart.

"This is for insulting my Tetsuya and our relationship." Akashi said dangerously, and she died right away.

"Did you plant a bug in here, Akashi-kun? How did you knew that she insulted me?"

"I planted a bug on you, actually. I'm sorry. Did you mind?"

"If it's you who planted it, I don't mind." Kuroko said. "Is this really alright, Akashi-kun?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I had calculated this outcome. My men will take care of her body and I will take care the rest of it." Akashi answered, but what he saw was Kuroko looking at the big grandfather clock at the corner, eyes look surprised. "Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, it's past midninght now..." Kuroko said.

"Yes, I can see that."

"That means it's December 20th now. Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun." Kuroko congratulated, a sincere smile was plastered to his face.

"Thank you, and I'm happy that you remembered. I actually gave you a hint with talking about my birthday and anniversary to myself beside her." Akashi said, pointing at Evangeline's dead body.

"Ah, yes. I got the hint. That's why I'm able to prepare for this, but..." Kuroko stopped.

"But?" Akashi asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't prepare any gift for your birthday..." Kuroko said as he looked away. His cheeks were graced by slight color of pink.

Akashi smirked as he brought Kuroko closer. "It's alright. Because all I want for my birthday is you, Tetsuya. I want you to be my gift." Akashi said before kissing Kuroko's cheeks.

"P... Pervert!"

"Aww... Come on, Tetsuya. We haven't do it in almost three month! I'll give you a vanilla milkshake date in the noon as my gift for our anniversary." Kuroko's eyes shined at the words vanilla milkshake.

"How could I say no to you, Akashi-kun. But did you..." His earlier action replayed in his mind. "Did you really don't mind me? that I became like this? I stabbed her without any remorse or guilt you know. I'm not normal. Even so, can you still accept me? This kind of me?"

"I don't mind, it's Tetsuya either way. And I'm the one who killed her, if you didn't saw me a few minutes ago. I killed her without hesitation, because I love you, and will do anything to keep you always by my side. Like what I had told you before." Akashi explained. And Kuroko smiled.

"I love you, Akashi-kun. I love you and will always love you."

"I love you too, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he closed their distance and kissed Kuroko. "Always and forever, Tetsuya. I love you."


End file.
